


His true nature

by telmacfpontes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Choking, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telmacfpontes/pseuds/telmacfpontes
Summary: Only after three years at Hogwarts, Draco gets hit with feelings he thought he'd never get to feel, at least not at school. He always thought he was the best and no one would ever be enough for him (or at least that's the image he tried to pass on to others) until he met Elaine. She was also a Slytherin but they never talked much to each other, at least, not more than the necessary. Elaine was always a bit shy until she finally got tired of watching Draco mess with other students every now and then so she finally took action and called him out on his rubbish. Draco, which until then had basically never noticed her, got excited for the challenge she started to represent to him, since no one besides Harry ever faced his provocations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	His true nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/gifts).



> This is a fanfic of what I think Draco Malfoy would be like in a serious relationship. I love him so I'd like to explore more of his personality and character. I'd like to give him the "screen time" he actually deserves and I just want to write about him in general because I think he deserves more love. If you're in this fandom you already know he's actually not a bad guy so that's what this story is going to tell, the other side of Draco. I will make people see beyond the "bully" facade on this beautiful (but kind of toxic) love story. So yeah, I hope you enjoy! <3  
> PS: I'm actually portuguese so I'm sorry... If I make some mistakes here and there u know why hehe :v

Everyone was getting back to school from the summer vacations. We were about to start our third year here at Hogwarts and everyone was excited even though that our homework, classwork and challenges got worse every year. It still was a wicked fun adventure each time and we loved it! Hogwarts is our home and it will always be there for us. As for me, I was always a bit shy but I still managed to instantly make friends as soon as I started my first year, most of them are gryffindors but that's fine right? What matters the most is that we get along with each other and fight as one against the dark wizards. I still remember the butterflies I felt on my stomach the first time I walked through those enormous doors. Hogwarts is truly a magnificent school and until this day it still manages to amaze me! My eyes get filled with light and happiness just by the thought of this new reality which is now my whole life. I feel truly blessed to be here specially because I'm half-blood. My father was a wizard but my mom was a muggle. Unfortunately they're no longer with me since both of them were good friends of Harry's parents, James and Lilly. Many years ago, Voldemort gained forces to come back and began to threat the lives of everyone at Hogwarts, so as soon as he knew about Harry's birth, he first killed my father who tried to protect both James and Harry but unfortunately failed. He then went after my mom who was a mere muggle that couldn't even hurt a fly. But she did want justice for my father, so she tried to join forces with Lilly and after leaving me safely with my lovable aunt and uncle, she went to Lilly's house who was now alone taking care of her new-born child. Sadly, my mom went first since she was the weakest one, and then Lilly tried her best to protect Harry and succeeded but lost her own life too. Luckily, me and Harry survived and we hope this tragic story never repeats itself again. We became really good friends since we told each other about our pasts and he never judged me for being a Slytherin which I think is so sweet of him. Most students despise my house because of the fame it has gotten over the years. But of course not all Slytherins are bad people! And I'm sure not all Gryffindors are good people either. The same goes with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There's both bad and good people in each house and I think it's time for people to start realizing that!  
Since we're talking about judgments and appearances, did I mentioned that the popular kids of Slytherin basically hate me for being a half-blood? Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are the worst people I had the misfortune to meet. I don't think it's their fault though. I think they're like that because they were taught to be like that by their parents who are fanatic by the old costumes and traditions. You see, many years ago when Slytherin was founded, it was meant for pure-bloods only. According to Salazar Slytherin (the founder of Slytherin) half-bloods shouldn't even be accepted at Hogwarts. But fortunately he was the only one who thought like that and so that never happened and that's why me and so, so many students are now able to feel privileged to be here and have a chance to become great wizards and learn as much as the pure-blood students. It's because of that ideology that I made more friends from other houses rather than from my own house.  
Honestly, if I had to choose between those three and say who was the worst one I'd immediately say Draco Malfoy. He was always the one who started the fuss, his friends only went along with it but they're terrible too. He hated Harry and I never understood why. To me it looked like envy and that almost made me feel sad for him. And even though I was one of Harry's best friends, he never bullied me much, probably because above it all, I was still a Slytherin besides my blood, you know, not being pure. But that didn't meant I could ever like him. I've dealt with bullies in the muggle world and he was no different. I despised him for that. And since he never did anything bad to me I never spoke about it out loud, mostly because Harry always knew how to defend himself and answer back at Malfoy. However, I could feel myself about to explode and sooner or later I wouldn't be able to stop myself from saying what Malfoy needed to hear.  
Still on our way to Hogwarts, at the train, I had to stay in the same cabin as the "wonderful trio" because I was one of the last students to get in and so all of the best seats were taken. No one wanted to travel beside them for obvious reasons but this year I was "lucky" enough to do so. I tried to keep my head turned to the window the whole trip and enjoy all of the beautiful green landscapes but Malfoy and his friends decided that I was going to be their next victim this time, since there was no one else around for them to pick on. And so, they started to whisper my name. "Elaine, Elaine, talk to us, you seem so quiet". I rolled my eyes and started reading a book that I had brought in my arms instead of keeping it in my suitcase ignoring them completely. I always like to have a light study through the books before we start classes each year so that I feel a little bit prepared when school starts. But then I heard Malfoy say to them "Hey, watch this" and I just knew he was about to try some stupid prank on me but I remained still and kept on ignoring. "Wingardium Leviosa" I hear and then my book starts floating until it reaches the ceiling. So I take a deep breath, I look at him and say:  
\- What? What do you want? Why did you even did this?  
\- You were ignoring me and I hate when people do that. Do you got a problem with that? - He asked.  
\- Yeah. As a matter of fact I do. But I don't really feel like arguing right now. I'd really just like my book back please.  
\- Well and I don't really feel like giving you your precious book back. What even is it about anyway?  
He then lets the book fall down softly on his lap with his wand still controlling it and takes a look at it.  
\- This is the potions book that we are suppose to learn this year. Why are you reading it right now and how are you almost finishing it? - He asked frowning his eyebrows in confusion.  
\- Unlike some people, I like to start my school year with a little knowledge already. You guys should do the same. Maybe then you wouldn't act so recklessly stupid.  
\- If you ask me I think you're spending too much time with that Potter kid and his little friends. Don't forget you're a Slytherin. Act like one.  
\- And become like you guys? No thanks. - I took the liberty to grab my book back while he was distracted. - Now if you excuse me, I'd like to take a little nap since I clearly can't get any study done right now.  
Malfoy looked up and down at me with his judging and disgusted face. If he didn't liked me before, he clearly didn't liked me know. I just hoped I haven't made an enemy. We are from the same house for heaven's sake! We had to be able to bare each other at least. Anyway, I don't know how but they let me sleep for the rest of the trip. I was woken up by a lightning, a storm had suddenly started as soon as we arrived at Hogwarts. Everything got dark and it was almost time for dinner. I rubbed my eyes and yawned still half asleep but when Malfoy got up to get out the train and bumped on my shoulder on purpose I got a little more awake. But, once again, I ignored him and began to pick up my bags and suitcases. As soon as I got out, I heard Hermione yelling my name and waving with her hand up high. I waved back at her and went to their encounter. She hugged me as soon as I got close to her and immediately asked:  
\- So how was your trip?  
\- Terrible... Malfoy decided to start talking to me and he made my book float...I just...I rather not even talk about that. What about yours? I bet you guys had fun I wish I could've sitten with you!  
\- Well ours wasn't that fun either... Something happened... But we'll talk about that at school. Now we need to get out of this rain.  
So the four of us started running our way to Hogwarts and when we finally entered the castle, I had to ask about what happened to them on the train before each one of us had to go change to our uniform at the dorms.  
\- This...Creature appeared in front of us...Harry fainted and well...We're not quite sure what was that but we should be more careful from now on!  
\- Creature? That was one hell of a bloody monster! It was sucking Harry's soul away or something! Fortunately we had a teacher sitting with us and he casted a spell so that it went away. - Continued Ron.  
\- How is that possible?! I haven't felt or seen anything! Well probably because I fell asleep... Harry how are you feeling right now? - I asked worried.  
\- I'm okay now. I still feel a bit weak but everything's fine thank you. And the creature we saw was a dementor. They're basically guards from Azkaban. Professor Lupin said it was searching the train for Sirius Black. - Explained Harry.  
\- Oh my god. I've read about him. People are saying he's very dangerous.  
\- If you ask me I think those dementors are way worse! - Said Ron.  
\- Yeah...Well, we should get ready for dinner. See you there, Elaine!  
And so, I went to the girls dorm and changed to my uniform. I must say I was left with a really bad feeling after what they've told me and really worried about Harry's safety too. He seems to attract evil wherever he goes... I got down to the Slytherin common room and Malfoy and his friends were still there. I had to know if they sensed anything weird happening...  
\- Hey, guys...Did you notice anything strange happening in the train? - I asked nervously.  
\- Besides you? No, I don't think so. - Answered Malfoy laughing right after as well as his friends.  
\- I'm serious! Hermione told me some dementor appeared and tried to suck Harry's soul. He even fainted!  
\- What? - He said while holding back his laughter. - Saint Potter fainted? - He then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably. - This is too good. I loved it, thanks Elaine!  
\- Could you please stop being such a knobhead for a minute? Did you guys saw something or not?  
Malfoy finally stopped laughing and got serious.  
\- No, we didn't. The train did stopped suddenly out of nowhere and it got really chilly. But that was it. That Potter is getting worse and worse as time goes by. You're telling me he has hallucinations and then faints? He's gone completely mental! - He laughed again.  
\- ...Whatever Malfoy. Just watch what you say to him please. I'll see you at the dining table.  
He rolled his eyes and continued to make fun of Harry with his friends as I walked out. We might be only fourteen years old but I swear that guy behaves as a ten year old.  
Some students where chanting to initiate the banquet and at the end, Dumbledore told us we were having a new professor this year. His name was Lupin and he was going to teach us about the Defence Against the Dark Arts. It made total sense now how he was able to save Harry at the train.  
So, I obviously had to stay at the Slytherin table but that didn't stopped me from talking to my real friends. That is, until Malfoy arrived and ruined everything.  
\- Potter. - He called once. - Potter. - He called twice and Harry finally looked at him. - Is it true that you fainted? I mean...You ACTUALLY fainted? - He asked laughing because he already knew the answer that was hilarious to him for some reason.  
Ron looked at him and told him to shut up, as he should. I shook my head in disappointment and told my self I'd never tell anything to Malfoy ever again. After dinner, I went straight to the Slytherin common room so I could study a bit. I was one of the first ones to finish eating so I got there earlier and fortunately found myself alone and at peace. I knew I didn't had to worry about neither Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle because they liked to walk a bit through the castle at night and only come back when mister Filch would find them and threat them to go to sleep, so I was able to study three full productive hours. As soon as they entered I began to put the books away and getting up to go to the girls dorm.  
\- Are you avoiding your own classmates now, Elaine? - Malfoy asks out loud.  
\- Malfoy, please stop picking on me. I don't want any trouble.  
\- Oh, is that so? I guess you really are just another good girl. Pitty.  
\- Not that it's your business, but I warn you, you don't wanna see my bratty side. The same way I wish I couldn't see yours. - I answered back.  
\- Please, let me see that side of yours! I bet it's way more interesting!  
\- And why would I be interested in being interesting to you? Goodnight. - And I left.  
\- Such a good girl, yet still bites back... - He murmured to himself while looking at me intrigued.


End file.
